Just Say You Need Me
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: -REPOST- The life of Harry Potter, ‘the Savior of Wizarding world’ as many people called him, was far from ordinary. Just when Harry thought that there were enough weird things happening into his life already, Fate had to play against his will and add
1. Default Chapter

A Harry Potter Fanfiction:

Just Say You Need Me 

By: kurokitenshii89

Rating: R (PG 13 at the moment)

Genre: Adventure/Action/Romance

Pairings: Draco/Harry (main), Ron/Hermione and OC/OC (sidekicks)

Summary: The life of Harry Potter, 'the Savior of Wizarding world' as many people called him, was far from ordinary. Just when Harry thought that there were enough weird things happening into his life already, Fate had to play against his will and add more, and more even weirder things in. SLASH DMHP and some RWHG.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and/or Warner Bros Inc. I am not making any money out of this; so don't sue! You're going to get nothing, anyway. I'm definitely penniless.

I am not even sure this is my own idea as well! It is hard to be original on DMHP, so if you red my fic and found that it has similar plot to you, highest apology, it is caused by pure coincident.

Warning: This fic contains SLASH (boy/boy relationship), slight angst, OOCness, and OCs. If you're one of those pathetic homophobes out there and do not feel that the fic is up to your liking, please do not read!

Oh, and one more thing. I am sorry to say that I am just a mere Indonesian; I do not speak English for my mother tongue and I am repentant for every bit of mismatched word, grammar, punctuation, spelling, or any Literature mistakes here.

Status: Un-betaed

Prologue

Harry Potter jerked up suddenly from his bed; cold sweat dripping from his forehead, his breathing ragged. He couldn't remember what his dream was, but sure it was weird – it wasn't about Voldemort at all, or so he thought, because his scar was not showing any kind of pain. Harry knew he hadn't got many sleep since the night of Sirius's death, hell, he often had dreams about the events replaying in his mind and sometimes the dreams had got something to do with the Dark Lord's meeting with the Death Eaters, but this dream was not about that. It was more like…

_Are you sure you can conquer the dark? _

Harry shuddered at the thought. His stomach growled, begging for food, but he ignored it for the time being and continued to think about the dream he just got, trying to remember back pieces by pieces. All the time he was also trying to cast away the worries in his heart. The raven-haired boy was fated to murder or to be murdered by the Dark Lord, and that question might be a reflection of his uncertainties…

_Why not make friends with the dark? _

The Boy Who Live sighed, almost chuckling pathetically. Make friends with dark? That was absurd! He was not that desperate. People…many people had died just to protect him. Harry churned at the thought. Yes, many people had died just for him…His Parents, Cedric, Sirius…

_What I mean is: why not make friends with the dark you can approach? _

The emerald-eyed boy snapped at the voice. 'What the hell?' he thought frustratingly as he got up from his bed and changed his pajamas. Not bothering to try to tidy his hair – he knew it was like battling a losing battle – Harry went downstairs as his stomach made another growl.

As usual, as the skinny nearly 16 years old boy made his way to the kitchen, he felt every eyes fell on him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sent a glare to him before returning to their chores while Dudley, fatter than ever, went to scoop every food onto his plate.

Every food. Harry groaned mentally before he went to the kitchen, wanting to find something to eat, but there was absolutely nothing. The raven-haired boy could only sigh inwardly. Aunt Petunia had been tolerant enough to put him to live with them just to keep his mother's blood relation, but not tolerant enough to feed him. 'Darn…my supply from Honeydukes had run out a few days ago…I'm hungry,' Harry thought as he walked back to the dining room, 'I want food…'

And a very weird thing happened. A plate of toast and egg just so suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes, floating around the air.

The Boy Who Lived's eyes went wide as he made a gape. How on earth had the food just appeared in front of his eyes? He could feel Aunt Petunia made a look of horror and Dudley squeaked under the table while Uncle Vernon went to strangle the boy to the wall, knocking the food away. "Boy, what did you think you just do? I made it clear that no damn freaky thing is allowed in this house!" he hissed dangerously.

Harry tried to struggle. "I didn't do it! I don't know how it got there, I swear-."

Uncle Vernon tightened his grip. "Who on earth will believe such a lame excuse??" he shouted, putting more force.

Harry gagged as the fat man in front of him kept on pinning him. The boy reached out his hand, desperately wanting to gulp some air into his lungs. His face was turning slightly blue. 'God, am I going to die here?' he chuckled pathetically at the thought.

Just a mere moment after the thought, a word began to form inside the boy's head, so strong that it wanted to be said out. Harry winced. Gathering his last breaths, the boy muttered.

_Allégé… _

Almost as immediately as the word was said, a bright ball of light was emitted from Harry's hand, sending his Uncle flying across the room and hit his back hard against the table. Aunt Petunia gasped and went to her husband's aid instantly as Harry flopped down, trying to breathe properly.

Had he really done magic? The raven-haired boy cringed at this. He was expected into a hearing last time he emitted a patronus. This time he would undoubtedly be expelled from Hogwarts and forced to live a life as a Muggle.

The boy waited, waited and waited for an owl from Ministry of Magic to come and tell him that he was indeed expelled from his school and was to move out of Wizarding community,

But the owl never came.

Harry shrugged confusedly and began to look around before he found that Aunt Petunia was sending him a hatred look. The boy flinched. He knew better than to be in the dining room anymore. And so, Harry took a step upstairs and locked himself in his room.

'Great,' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, 'after all, I'm the fucking Boy Who Lived; of course I can't lead an ordinary live, can I?' The boy slumped out for a while before realizing that he had forgotten to write to Lupin about his day. He shrugged and went to take his parchment and his quills before writing a small note saying that he was fine. He did not want to tell them about this just yet. Just yet…

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled lightly behind his half-moon shaped spectacles as he sensed the magic, a small smile gracing his feature. The old Wizard was sitting behind the desk in his office, waiting for someone, or rather, somebody, to come. Just as he went to check his watch for the appointed time, the lights in the office died down and two figures just appeared so suddenly in front of him.

"Albus," greeted a female voice. Albus smiled and nodded to her figure and to the figure next to her. The female figure smiled and nodded back, but the other figure made no response. The female figure elbowed him on the chest as a deep sigh was heard and he finally nodded as well. Albus voluntarily went to ask the two figures to sit, but a cough interrupted him.

"I'd rather get all these things done with quickly," said a male voice.

A chuckle was heard. "Why, Albus wants us here for something big, does you not, Albus?" the female voice said as she sat on the seat in front of the Headmaster, who was nodding at her. She went to look at her partner, "You can be so thick sometimes." The two spoke with a weird accent, at least an accent you would not hear a Western speaking in.

A growl was heard before the male sat down next to her. "I knew it," he breathed.

Albus tilted his head interestedly. "So…" he began his statement, "how?"

The female figure made a smile. "Why, of course, we owe you one," she said, "We'll do the favor." She turned at her partner for agreement, and the male nodded firmly.

The Headmaster stood up and smiled. "Good! I take it you'll also be in Hogwarts next school year to be students."

The male snorted. "Why can't we be a teacher instead? Heard you ran out of Defense Against the Dark Art teacher. I don't fit being a student," he stated.

Once again, the female figure shook her head and elbowed the male. "He has awakened," she stated seriously.

The three figures went silent for a while before Albus made a swift move. The female shrugged in her seat as well. "And the other he would awaken in no time," she stated again.

The oldest Wizard sighed. "That is true."

The male figure shrugged. "What does it have to do with us being students?"

"Thick," the female retorted and received a glare from her partner. "Of course, to help to smooth things…" she whispered, a smirk graced her small features, "oh, this is going to be so fun."

The male shrugged after he realized what his partner was talking about. "Fun for you, for me not," he remarked before he dawned into a deep thought. "But hey, it can be fun, like you say, …" The male and female grinned evilly at each other.

"So much for today," stated Albus as he eyed the figures, "thank you for the favor. I would be expecting a lot from you two this year."

"Why, you're welcome, Albus," the female said as she moved close to the male, "see you again soon."

And with mutters of ancient spells and pops, the two disappeared from the office and the light went back to the office. The Headmaster sat back to his chair with a wider smile. A slight burden had been taken off his shoulders. He couldn't help but looking forward for the next school year.

"Harry, …"

End Prologue

Written: 1st May 2004 10:20 am

A/N: I'm sorry that the prologue had to be so full of mysteries, but I can't help it! Some of them will be answered next chapter if not the next chapter's next chapter then.

And I know people can't Disapparate or Apparate on Hogwarts ground. Just say these two figures are strong, okay, but not Mary-sue. Definitely not. For one, the male is rather thick.

Review, pretty please?

kurokitenshii89 


	2. Things Left Unexplained

**Just Say You Need Me **

By: kurokitenshii89

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter and all its character do not belong to me but to the almighty JK Rowling. Please do not sue; I'm just a penniless writer. And I'm absolutely sorry if the plot of my fic has been accidentally similar to any other stories. Write an email to me about it.

Rating: Still PG 13 at the moment

Status: Un-betaed

Chapter 1: Things that Left Unexplained

Harry spent the rest of his week trying to figure out the strange event and sending Lupin a message once every three days saying that he was fine. He did not want to tell the man about the strange event just yet; he wanted to figure it his own. His work seemed to be futile, since the more he thought about it, the more confused he got, and more strange things happened. For instance, Harry was sure he could summon things on air and moved it according to his liking without using wands; spells like Accio and Locomotor or Lumos he could do wandless very easily. And because the magic required no wand, of course the Ministry did not realize it and therefore did not send Harry any warning owl.

Harry thought about it so much his head was spinning. He even forgot that that day was supposed to be his 16th Birthday.

A loud clatter on his window brought the Boy Who Lived out of his pools of thoughts. Harry looked up only to find a small hyper owl flying with its leg tied to two oversized parcels. Pigwidgeon.

Harry smiled before he walked up to open the window and let the small owl in. Pigwidgeon flew around quickly around Harry, as if telling the boy that it had done its job greatly. The raven-haired boy sighed as he tried to catch the hyper owl and untied the parcels and the letters before throwing Pigwidgeon into Hedwig's cage, with the snowy white owl giving the smaller owl a disgusted look. The small brown owl cared nothing as it went to drink on Hedwig's cup.

The Boy Who Lived went to open the letter and grinned. It was from Ron and Hermione, his two best friends.

_Hiya Harry! _

_ How is your summer holiday? (I know it must be so horrible. You can't expect much from your cousin's family, can you?) We're fine here. Fred and George make fortunes out of their Joke Shop! Dad was fascinated by it, and Mum's starting to forgive them as well! Hermione came by for summer holiday, and I'm very glad. The house's been very empty - you know, many of them still go to The Order's Headquarter once a while; mum and dad even live there. I'm not used to this sudden emptiness (Only Ginny and I and by now Hermione are the ones living in here). They say we need to be here not to make anyone suspicious about Weasley family moving somewhere or something like that. Oh, and yes, unfortunately things are still not going well with Percy. And Sorry, Harry, but…it seemed to be that we could not get you out from there. The Order had been very busy; there was something You-Know-Who was planning, at whatever it is, it has to be big enough for Mum and Dad to move out of The Burrow. _

_ Enough for telling the tale. What I want to say is, Happy Birthday, mate! I sent you one of Fred and George's greatest inventions, go and have a look at it, you'll love it! _

_Wishing ya good day, _

_Ron Weasley _

_P.S. I have something big to tell you the first time we meet each other again. _

Harry folded the letter with a mixture of feelings – happy because he could hear something from his friends, sad because he heard something as that was related to his dead Godfather, and he felt surprisingly not sad at the fact that he had to stay in Privet Drive. Harry sighed as hot tears began to trickle down his eyes. Sirius was the closest thing he had as a family and the man had died, and if anything, it was Harry's fault for breaking into the Department of Mysteries. Since that day, Harry found himself not interested to any of the Order's movements.

The boy sobbed for a while at the memories of smiling Sirius in front of his face, his presents, his concerns and all before the boy manage to calm himself then put down the parcel and sent it a suspicious look. 'Judging that it was from Fred and George…I better open it later when I'm in a Wizarding zone,' he thought before he sighed again as he pulled the letter that was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_ Happy Birthday, Harry! As Ron had told you in his letter (except that you read my letter first), I am staying in The Burrow for summer holiday. And I am also very sorry we cannot get you out from there, Harry. Voldemort is planning something too big to be ignored, and we know nothing about it. All the adults told were that we have to stay for the time being. They also sent their apologies to you, Harry. Anyway, I got you some more homework diary _(Harry groaned inwardly at this) _to help you organize for NEWTs and an interesting book about Wandless Magic _(Harry jerked up at this)_. _

_ Harry, I'd like to tell you that I'd been having strange things happening this summer. Every time I lose my temper or am not in a good mood, a huge flow of water will flow, and well, wet everything. I do not know what was happening. It cannot be magic since I am not receiving any letter from the Ministry of Magic, and well, Ron was having them as well. He sets anything on fire when he's feeling uncomfortable, and this is so not normal. I reckon you also have some of these weird things with you, which was the reason I brought you this book, Harry. It does not contain a lot of information, but it's worthwhile to read. _

_Wishing you a good summer, _

_Hermione Granger _

_P.S. I suggest we better inform Professor Dumbledore about this as soon as possible. _

Harry put down the letter with a snap. So he was not the only one who had these strange things happening around them. In Ron's case, it had been fire. In Hermione's case, it had been water. Then, his case?

The boy sighed as he folded the letter from his best female friend. He wrote a reply back to them, saying thanks, saying that he was fine here and a plea not to tell Dumbledore anything. Harry sent Pigwidgeon away with the reply letter before turning his attention to the parcels began tearing the wrapper of the one that said was from Hermione. In there, he found the homework diary (Harry groaned before throwing that away) and a thick book with blue linen bookcase. The title 'Wandless Magic and its Holder' was scribbled in silver right in front. Harry traced the title with the end of his fingers for a while before opening the book and began reading.

Harry spent the rest of his holidays trying to finish all his dreading homework from school, writing the once every three day report to Lupin and some occasional reading from the book Hermione gave him for his Birthday Present. He tried to go out as little as possible to avoid the Dursleys, which was not hard. He could conjure food when he was hungry. The only times he went out was when he needed to use the loo or shower. Apparently, Uncle Vernon did not gain a lot of injuries from the attack, but the accident made them hate him even more. But he couldn't care less. In fact, he began to love the peace around him (The Dursleys were resolved to ignoring him). The peace helped him neatened his feelings.

Anyway, back to his research. The first few of the book were so…complicated. Harry understood nothing of them. They spoke of ancient magic and sacrifice magic, where people could obtain magic with offerings and agreement with Devils. For example was Ancient Egypt. There were lots of weird diagrams that spoke of relationships of Nature, Gods and human beings and Harry comprehended nothing of them.

After a few hours or so, the boy felt tired. He put down the book with a look of distress on his face. True, the book had lots of information, but none of them helped him. Harry was still very much as clueless as before.

And when this happened, usually Harry would just decide to do some more wandless magic training.

By now, he could already do quite a lot. He could already emit Stunning Charm, Patronus Charm, and Shield Charm and basically almost every charm he had ever learnt. He not only could form food from midair, but also clothing and some simple muggle stuff. He also tried to transfigurate a lot of things.

Apparently, Harry thought that Dumbledore had known nothing about his state, for he gain no more letter from the Headmaster. And if the old Wizard knew anything, he would tell Harry not to use it anyway. Harry scowled at the Headmaster. How could he control his life like he's one of his chess pawns? This was one of the reason he did not tell Lupin about his weird power. He did not want Dumbledore messing into more of his personal life.

Harry threw himself to the bed before closing his eyes and slowly slumbered into a nap…

--------------------

It was cold. Dark and cold. The surrounding gave the expression like all the happiness was being sucked out of you; like you're facing a group Dementors, all standing tall and almighty right around you.

Harry walked through the dark environment, looking around uneasily. He did not know why, but his body was emitting light. The light was faint, so faint, but nonetheless, made the boy able to see himself and the patch of road in front of him.

The raven-haired boy went to walk a few more steps before an invisible glass wall stopped him. He pressed his hands onto the smooth, cold piece of glass before a voice began to make out in his mind.

_Are you afraid to conquer the dark? _

Harry made an uncomfortable swift as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Seeing that his attempt was futile, he faced the empty dark space in front of him instead.

"No."

A chuckling voice was heard before suddenly the surrounding became darker and the field was divided into 2 parts. Both parts were cold, but one was warmer than the other. Harry blinked, confused. He didn't understand why. They were both darkness; how can one be warmer than another??

Harry kept on staring at the two balls of darkness and his green eyes flinched as he saw some human images were formed inside them. One, in the colder darkness, was a form that Harry knew all too well, cold and snake-like face with red eyes so full of hatred. The Boy Who Lived couldn't help but to shiver.

Voldemort.

The redundant chuckling voice came out again, and Harry could make out that it was a female's voice. The chuckling stopped abruptly before another question was asked.

_Why not make friends with darkness?_

Harry looked around again before looking at the figure that was fully formed in the ball of the warmer darkness. The boy's eyes almost bulged out when he saw an outline of a pointy pale face and a wisp of silver blonde tresses shifting swiftly before moving away out of sight.

Malfoy?

_Why not make friends with the darkness you can approach? _

In all sudden, the ground crumbled and the wind went wild. Harry fell downwards before he managed to grab hold on anything. When he was conscious again, he found himself all tense on his bed, sweating and breathing ragged, glad that he could remember the dream all clearly this time, and at the same time bewildered at the thought of seeing Malfoy in his dream. 'What the hell was that was supposed to mean?'

Little he did know that the blonde in his dream was doing the very same thing that very same moment.

--------------------

The female figure made a small shrug as she felt both boys leaving the reign of dream. Sighing, she went to look at the male that was sitting next to her, a concerning look gracing his young face. The female smiled as she felt the male cupped her small face into his big, warm hand in a friendly comforting manner.

"The other he would awaken in no time," she stated softly, eyeing her crystal ball all so seriously.

The male could only nod at the Seer before he withdrew his hand back and let the female started another work.

--------------------

Time flew. At least that was the only thing Harry was glad of. The next day would be the 31th of August. Harry had received the letter from Hogwarts, as usual, clearly telling him that the next school year would start on the 1st of September and he would have some new books: '_Monsters, Dark Arts and Ways to Fight Them' _by William Russell_, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, _by Miranda Goshawk and '_Tricks of Transfiguration'_ by Millerhill Motswitz_. _That made Harry wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Art would be, since obviously Umbridge would not be able to survive the wrath of the Centaurs and the Giant that well; Harry thought she must have been in St. Mungos now for trauma.

Harry had also received his OWLs results a few while after his Birthday, and it was not as bad as he thought it would be. He indeed did get 'Outstanding' for Defense Against the Dark Art, both practical and theory, 'Exceeds Expectation' for Charms and Transfiguration (Harry's eyes bulged), and surprisingly, for Potions as well. Harry had thought that he would get at least an 'Acceptable' for that subject. That proved Snape right that he was not as bad as the grease professor thought. But the scheme made him half grim. Whilst he was glad he needed not to spend another 2 years with Snape, an 'Exceed Expectation' for Potions meant that he could no longer join Potions NEWTs class, and the idea did not sound too appealing for him for he needed Potions to be able to be an Auror.

Harry sighed. Probably he would need to say goodbye to his dream on becoming an Auror.

The rest came out quite well. He scraped 'Acceptable' for Divination ('what the hell did I do?' Harry thought to himself as he shrugged), 'Exceeds Expectation' for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, 'Poor' for History of Magic and Astronomy, and that were basically all. Harry managed to get eleven OWLs altogether.

Ah, right, let just forget all about those OWLs and get back into packing, Harry thought as he dumped his clothes: both muggle and wizard clothes, books, parchments, quills, inks, Marauder map and Invisibility Cloak into his trunk. It took a while for him to finally be able to close the overloaded trunk. The raven-haired boy gave one last pat to Hedwig before flopping down to his bed and tried to relax.

Let tomorrow be a good day, Harry wished as he reigned over to sleep.

--------------------

The next day turned out to be as fine as Harry had wished it to be. He woke up happily, managing once after so many nights able to sleep without any dream and dressed up. On 10 a.m. sharp, Ron and Hermione burst into the house, making the Dursleys quite taken aback a little.

"Harry!!" Hermione shouted as she ran past Dudley and went to hug Harry tightly on his middle right in front of the Dursleys, Harry 'ooph'ed from the tightness of it. "I miss you!"

Harry smiled at his female best friend, remembering how brave she had fought last time in the Department of Mysteries. Apparently, they hadn't meet again afterwards, and that was probably the thing that was driving her mad.

"Hermione, c-can't breathe," the raven-haired boy complained before putting his trunk down on the floor. The brown haired girl blushed a bit before loosening her hug. Harry looked at her thoroughly and smiled thinly to her. Hermione looked the same as before, with long bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Now was the time he realised he had grown quite a few inches during the holiday. Hermione couldn't even reach his chin. "I miss you too."

Ron and Hermione, obviously had been expecting him to be cold and isolating himself grieving about his Godfather's death, grinned widely as Ron joined the hug. "Hey, mate, how are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine," he trailed as he looked at Ron. The boy had the same freckled face; long nose, flaming red hair and he must have been shooting up as well during the holiday.

Harry wasn't lying about him being fine. He really was happy to meet the two of them back, but to say that the boy hadn't been crying late at night was a huge lie. The fact that he no longer wanted to know anything about the Order and their doings had said it all that he wanted nothing to do about Voldemort and anything that reminded him of his Godfather for a while. Harry hadn't even complained about him being alone all time during the summer holiday.

A huge silence reigned over as the two helped Harry carried his trunks and Hedwig's cage and said goodbye to the Dursleys. The silence was so dreading that Harry decided to shrug and asked, "how are we going to travel to the Diagon Alley today?"

In all sudden, Ron began groaning and complaining how uncomfortable muggle way of travelling was. Apparently, Hermione had taken him through subway and he wasn't too happy about the mechanical sounds.

"Well, your father loved it!" complained Hermione, and as usual, she made a point. Harry laughed at the memory of Mr. Weasley beaming in happiness last year when they were to travel with subway. Suddenly, the thought about having a dad saddened Harry greatly that it showed on his face.

"I'm not dad," Ron said snottily, obviously realizing Harry's change of expression, with a tone that was saying 'Look, Hermione, I want no talk about family in front of Harry right now,' and Hermione quieted down before saying, "we'll go by subway,"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "with all these big trunks and Hedwig and Crookhanks and Pidwidgeon?"

Hermione bit her lips. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, yes. Everyone else is too busy to supervise us. And speaking about our trunks and pets, Mr. Weasley shrunk them earlier on but he had to dash to do something for the Order…" she replied, not continuing her sentence. Harry shook his head, silently grateful about the fact that he would not meet Lupin. As much as he wanted to hug the werewolf, the only man related to his dad and his godfather, he did not want to be reminded of them just yet.

The three walked down to the subway quietly, but in a better silence than before. Many muggles threw weird looks at Harry, especially on Hedwig, but Harry paid no heed. They travelled to London silently, with Harry laughing at Ron's antics as the red-haired boy jumped every time a mechanical sound came. 'Reminded him of spider's crackling sound,' or so he excused.

After roughly half an hour, they reached the very familiar corner where the Leaky Cauldron laid. Harry went to rent one of the rooms for one night and put his trunks and Hedwig in there before going off to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione.

As usual, the streets were full of wizards and witches walking around in robes, lots of children in Hogwarts' cloak and younger ones clutching their books and new school necessities like cauldrons or stationeries, appearing to be some Hogwarts first year wannabes. The trio met up with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and some Slytherins as they walked along the long Alley.

Harry was stopping at Gringotts first to get some money of his parents' fault when the bossy-looking goblin went up to him and bowed in such a polite manner. "Sir Harry Potter, I believe?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. "I want to get to fault number-,"

"Sorry to interrupt, Harry Potter Sir," the goblin said suddenly, annoying Harry to no end, "but let me give you this letter," the goblin took a parchment with his long fingers. There was a Gringotts' emblem on the parchment.

Harry took it with a snap. "What is this about?"

The goblin held its head highly at Harry. "That is, Mr. Harry Potter, a letter stating that fault number four hundred eleven, which belonged to Mr Black, will be your belonging, together with the remaining of Black Manor," it said as it gave Harry a small key.

Harry furrowed his eyebrow in sadness. "Say, I don't want it," he whispered almost shakily. The Goblin could only shake his head. "Oh, no, Mr. Potter, we made a deal with Mr. Black, and that deal is not to be broken. I take it you want to get to your fault, Mr. Potter? Do you have the key?"

The way the goblin said the statement left Harry no room to argue. The boy took the key from the goblin's hand shakily, swearing that he would not use it even once before giving out his own key. He soon found himself engulfed in the very same tunnels and a small cart that moved in a sickening speed. He went to take some money from his fault before the goblin took him on the ground again.

"Thank you for using our service," the goblin bowed as Harry stepped away from Gringotts.

Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron who was arguing near the Flourish and Blotts. The two could apparently see the broken look in Harry's face and went to ask him about it. "What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly.

The raven-haired boy smiled very thinly in frustration before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He handed the letter to Hermione and let her read it with Ron. The two of them wrinkled their faces. "Harry…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take anything of it," the boy stated, shrugging a little bit, "shall we go to get our stuff?" Harry pointed into the bookshop. Hermione and Ron nodded almost instantly.

They spent the next few hours getting their books, new inks, quills and parchments (homework diaries for Hermione; Harry and Ron avoided looking at each other), looking for some broom or magical things. They also visited Fred and George's shop and were fascinated by it. Harry and Ron decided to buy some Snackboxes (Hermione grunting out loud at this).

By the time they were finished, it was already in the middle of the noon, and Harry, not been eating anything since breakfast, his stomach was growling loudly.

The raven-haired boy blushed. "Um…anyone hungry?" he asked, Hermione and Ron looking at him with huge smiles on their faces. "Why, yes, of course! Let's go and have some lunch! I know some good place," Hermione said before she went and led the two other boys to the corner of the Diagon Alley and pointed to a small cosy looking restaurant at the end of the street. There had not seemed to be many people in there.

"This place has great pastas," Hermione smiled, "and is perfect to have some discussions."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before nodding. The three entered the small restaurant and took their seats near a secluded corner. They ordered for some pastas, pumpkin juices, butterbeers and breads before Hermione leaned forward towards the two boys, especially towards Harry.

"I told you in your birthday letter that -,"

"Yes, I know. Weird things, right?" Harry trailed, looking swiftly at his best friends. Even though this place was quite secluded, it was best making whoever tried to eavesdrop on them not getting as much as they wanted. The Second War had started; with their memory in the HedgeHog and even though Ministry of Magic had caught most of the Death Eaters, they better not to leak so much of information. Harry was sure from the first step he made in the Alley, there had been people watching his way quietly, either from the Light Side of Dark Side he was not sure, although he really hoped that it was not the latter.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded and looked at Harry as if asking him 'how about you?'

Harry shrugged before he lifted his right hand and muttered so softly, "Wingardium Leviosa." The plate in front of him was levitated a slight moment before Harry lifted the spell away.

Ron and Hermione was looking at him mouths opened like goldfishes. "Wandless magic like this?" Hermione whispered, awed. Ron nodded with her. "We thought it will be more like us, but it doesn't," he breathed, "elemental."

Hermione leaned closer to Harry. "What else could you do?"

The question was interrupted as a bald wizard with a slightly shabby looking robe came with their orders. The three went to attack their food for a while (Hermione muttering something about table manners) before coming back to their conversation. They crowded on each other again after the wizard took the empty plates off their table.

"Well, I can do this too," said Harry, answering Hermione's question as he made a small cherry formed redundantly in front of them. He went to pick it up and eat it immediately as he could feel his best friends gaping again.

"This is more than what we thought -," Ron stuttered.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "So what exactly can you?"

Hermione took out a parchment and wrote on it before showing it to Harry. _Basically, all we've been able to do is to emit fire or water whenever we feel uncomfortable. I was on my way to control the movement of water, but it did not go as well as I want. The water kept on flowing uncontrollably and Ron kept on setting his bed on fire accidentally. We are still not able to do such things as wandless magic. _

Harry read it and tried to comprehend it down his mind as the words disappeared from the parchment. Hermione had used a special parchment that absorbed the ink after the reader read the content. Harry went to pick on his quill and wrote down.

_That's not the only thing I can do._

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. _There's more? _

Harry nodded and reached for his quill. _When Uncle Vernon tried to…well, throttle me._ His two best friends gave him a look. Harry could only give them a 'don't worry' look as he continued to write. _A word formed in my head and when I said it, a bright light emitted from my hand and sent Uncle Vernon flying across the room._

Hermione looked up at the Boy Who Lived. "Have you read the book I gave you?"

Harry nodded. "Not all, though. All those diagrams and explanations in the front confused me," he answered, shrugging lightly.

"Well, the front part's a bit useless," Hermione waved her hand impatiently, "but -." She took her quills again and wrote on the parchment. _Have you read the part about Elemental Magic? _

Harry read it and shook his head a 'no'. The brunet made a little sigh before saying, "You should. It has the closest explanation to our confusions."

The Boy Who Lived nodded before taking his quill again and wrote on the parchment. _Have you been having some weird dream as well? _

Hermione and Ron shrugged. _What dream? Not about You-Know-Who, right? _

_No._ Harry stiffened. _It was a rather weirder dream. I was in the darkness, I glowed, and there was this voice – asking weird things._

The only female in the group perched. _What did it ask? _

Harry looked at her with troubled look. _Why not make friends with the darkness you can approach? _

By now Hermione was looking at Harry with panic looks. _Are you sure it's not one of Voldemort's tricks? _Ron flinched a bit at the name, but Hermione cared nothing nonetheless. _Are you sure this is not one of his traps? _

Harry shook his head. _No, I'm not sure, but if it were something to do with Voldemort, my scar would normally hurt. But this time, my scar did not even flinch. And it was not only that. At first, the whole place around me was dark. Later on, the darkness split into two balls, and, I don't know why or how, but one ball of darkness was warmer than the other. Weird, I know, darkness is all supposed to be the same, but…I don't know. In one ball, the colder and harsher one, I saw Voldemort's figure. Faint, but it was he all right. And in the other ball… _

Harry had stopped writing. Hermione snapped and looked at him impatiently. _Yes? Who is in the other ball?? _

The raven-haired boy sighed. He'd have to tell them.

_Malfoy,_ his hand wrote hesitantly.

Ron and Hermione gasped and stood up before Harry noted them to sit down. "I know it's absurd. Hell, I myself want to know why he invaded my dream."

Hermione was biting her lips nervously as she reached for her quills. _As much as you hate it, Harry,_ _we definitely have to tell Professor Dumbledore straight away when we got to school. _

Ron was nodding firmly, his blue eyes emitting worries for Harry and disgust for the Slytherin blond. Harry sighed deeply before he made a small nod. The table turned into silence as Harry paid the bill and left some tips for the old wizard. The silence was too irking Harry had to make them speak again.

"Anyway, Ron," Harry nudged the red-haired boy next to him, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

What Harry had not expected was for his friend to spit the juice he was drinking and turned red on his face. Hermione seemed to be in a pink shade as well. The pair of them looked at each other. "Are you sure you want to tell Harry this?" she whispered.

Ron shrugged. "Harry deserves the truth," he answered, and Hermione nodded at that. Harry was eyeing them confusedly as the two of them turned towards him. "Well, what is it?" he asked, feeling slightly irritated.

The two glanced at each other again before Ron took a deep breath and stuttered, "We're…we're…d-dating…" he reached out to hold Hermione's hand and the brunet blushed slightly.

Harry looked at the two of them, shocked. His green eyes widened. His mouth opened slightly. "Oh…" was the only thing he could say. "Oh…" By now Ron and Hermione were looking at him. In all sudden, he felt lonely. He always thought that Ron and Hermione were always going to be there for him, but apparently, the two of them were not. They would want a live on their own and they chose each other. Of course, they would still be Harry's best friends, but it would be different. Harry felt lonely, cold, and alone.

_Why not take the approachable darkness as your companion? _

Harry could hear the voice again and flinched. Here, right when he was awake? How could that happen? He was snapped back on earth by Ron waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh…well, Congratulations!" Harry said, giving Ron a swift hug and smiled a fake smile widely. His acting must have been quite good, because Hermione smiled at him and muttered a 'thanks' before Ron went to nuzzle her and made her blush.

Harry couldn't help but feeling jealous at them. He knew that ever since they reached Hogwarts 5 years ago, Ron and Hermione had always been arguing. They were so opposite from each other, and so did their elements: Water and Fire were not suppose to work on each other, but these oppositions were the things that made them fits each other, like two pieces of puzzle.

Harry stood up suddenly and looked away from the couple. "Come on, I want to get a new set of robes. My old ones are too short. I'm shooting up," Harry said, grinning, before he made his way to the door, Hermione and Ron following him. They made their way back towards the centre of Diagon Alley and were on their way to enter Madam Malkin's when they met with an all too familiar boy with pale, pointy face, bluish silver eyes and silver blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry's archenemy ever since the two entered Hogwarts.

The blond was alone without his two idiotic bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, and the sight seemed a little bit weird itself. And talking about weird thing, Malfoy did not slick his hair with gel that day, letting tresses of silver blonde hair fall into his face.

For once in his lifetime, Harry had a better look on Malfoy and thought, 'he's looking better like that,' before Harry mentally hit himself for the thought. 'What the hell??'

Apparently, the pale boy noticed Harry's presence and sneered at him.

"Why, it's such a pleasure to meet you here, Potty," he spat, his lips curled into a nasty smirk, "strange, I do not see you with your favourite dog. Did he die somewhere? Who killed him?" his voice was in a mock sad tone.

Harry did not flinch in anger at all. In fact, he was shaking. He was shaking in sadness. He knew well what Malfoy had meant, and his thoughts trailed to Sirius. It was his entire fault that his beloved Godfather died.

As Malfoy was smirking in delight at Harry's reaction, Ron clenched his fist in anger before sending a glare to the Slytherin. "And where is Father's silver boy without his Father?"

Malfoy flinched at Ron. "Why you little-…" he spat angrily before throwing a dirty gaze at both Harry and Ron. That was when the weirdest thing of the day happened. The Slytherin went to clutch his head, hissing at an invisible pain. He shot another dirty look at Ron before passing by, hitting Harry's shoulder and locking his eyes onto Harry with such intensity that spoke of things for one mere moment before leaving, swaying his robes in a graceful way.

Hermione tilted her head. "Was that all?" she asked. Apparently, Harry was not the only confused one.

Ron smiled triumphantly. "Why, that was a good remark was that not?"

The brunet shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. "But he is Malfoy, for crying out loud." And Harry couldn't be more agree with her.

And as Harry stood on the stall, waiting as Madam Malkin was measuring him for his new robes, he couldn't bring himself not to think about the possibility of one thing.

Draco Malfoy had seen the same dream and heard the same disturbing voice as him.

End Chapter 1

Written 1st May 2004 10.30pm

A/N: So…how was it?? Horrible? Boring? More things will be answered next chapter!! And Review please!

kurokitenshii89


	3. Hogwarts

**Just Say You Need Me **

By: kuroneko89

I'm so sorry about the late update!

One Last Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!! Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling, and this is the last disclaimer I'm going to state in this fic; do not sue me for not putting another disclaimer into the next chapter.

Rating: Still PG13 (Yeah…still TT)

Status: Un-betaed.

On with the fic please!

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

As the day was slowly turning into a dawn, the three had called off and finished their shopping and went to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night. Harry opened his trunks and stuffed his new books and robes in before turning to Hedwig. He opened her cage and let her flew to his shoulder, nibbling his ear affectionately before Harry went to feed her. After some time, the owl got full and flew back to her cage to sleep and Harry decided to take a quick shower.

The raven-haired boy winced as he felt the cold water running down his back. As he was scrubbing himself with the soap, he couldn't help but thought at the look Malfoy gave him as he was passing him. There was absolutely no hatred in that look, just confusion and absurdity. As Harry finished his shower and turned off the tap, he began to revise his prediction earlier on that probably Malfoy was able to hear that voice as well. The Slytherin did flinch and clutched his head like something had assaulted it all so suddenly.

Harry sighed as he dressed himself into his pyjama and flopped to the bed. So what if Malfoy heard the same voices as him? Harry closed his eyes tiredly and soon enough, the boy drifted into a sleep, where he dreamed the same dream about seeing the two balls of darkness and a fleeting image of Malfoy in the warmer darkness again, no clearer than before.

_Why not make friends with the darkness you can approach? _

Harry got up the next morning and went about his last packing before going downstairs to eat some breakfast. Hermione and Ron came a little bit later, with Hermione muttering how a heavy sleeper Ron was and the red-haired pouting at her crude remarks. Harry smiled at the two's antics before his heart panged in jealousy. He decided not to care about it as he went up to get their trunks. The three went out of the Leaky Cauldron and fetched a cab to go to King's Cross Station.

By the time they were reaching the station, it was only 10 minutes before 11 o clock. Harry, Ron and Hermione could be seen racing to the in-between platform 9 and 10, people sending them weird looks due to Hedwig before Ron made a dash to the ticket box barrier and disappeared. Hermione followed suite after her boyfriend and Harry went after her.

Harry smiled as he took in the sight of the platform 9 ¾. It was not Hogwarts yet, but he already felt comfortable. Hogwarts was still the only home he had, even after all these events. His thought was broken as Hermione and Ron entered the front compartment. "Sorry, Harry, but we have to be in the Prefects' compartment soon. We'll come by later," Hermione said and left with a swift movement.

The raven-haired boy sighed before entering the student's compartment. He met his classmates all along the way as he was looking for empty compartment and even chuckled at the Colin and Denis's antic greetings.

After quite a long walk, he found a compartment where the only occupants were Neville, Luna and Ginny. Harry smiled thinly at them, willing the not so pleasant memories about last year away. "Mind if I sit here?"

Neville and Ginny seemed startled. Luna, weird as ever, nodded as she was reading _The Quibblers_ upside down again. Harry nodded thanks before he went to put his trunk on a corner and sat next to Ginny. "Hey," he greeted.

Ginny looked at him without a blush and smiled. "Hi, Harry," she greeted back. Harry smiled again, thin and formal but enough to make Ginny relaxed. Apparently, she had also thought Harry to be distant as well.

"How was your summer holiday? Heard it from Ron that it was very empty and such," Harry said, trying to conduct a conversation. Ginny nodded. "Oh, yes, it was quiet alright, but I get to see some snoggings," Ginny smirked evilly.

Harry's heart fell at this, but he tried to picture Ron and Hermione snogging and he managed a laugh, "oh, I'd like to see that."

The journey went as normal as usual. The trolley came up soon and Harry bought lots of food and shared them around. Hermione and Ron joined quite a few while later, and then they chatted, or sometimes played the Exploding Snap. Some occasional teasing from Ginny would make Ron and Hermione blushed badly and Harry couldn't help but to laugh, or at least act like he was laughing. Sometimes his heart panged too heavily he could head the voice again.

_He's near, very near, and approachable. _

As the voice finished, the door of the compartment opened, revealing a smug Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm, looking more like a pug than ever. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing behind the blonde Slytherin as usual. Harry sighed mentally. How the two of them managed to pass OWLs was a big mystery.

Pansy was the first one to notice the people in the compartment and smirked. "Why, why, Weasel and Mudblood," she noticed the blush between the two. She tightened her hug around Malfoy's arm and smirked more, making her look impossibly similar to a real pug. "Oh, I pity you so, Weasel, for having a Mudblood for a girlfriend."

Malfoy, who was glaring at Pansy to make her let go of her hug but to no avail, yanked his arm and startled her. She went to look down on the ground, looking a little bit scared. Malfoy huffed before sneering at Ron and Hermione. "Why, I must say, I agree with you, Pansy," the blonde girl looked up, her eyes lit with hope, only to be crushed by Malfoy's icy look, "but no, Weasel is a muggle lover and Mudblood lover alright, they deserve it," he then laughed, Pansy paused before giggling with him, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron was clutching his fist, trying to control himself not to leap onto the Slytherin as Harry stood up to his best friends' aid.

The Boy Who Lived looked at the Slytherin's Ice Prince with a deadly calm look. Malfoy looked slightly taken aback. "What, Potty?"

Harry snorted at Pansy. "You can't say anything about them when you have a pug as your girlfriend."

Pansy was fuming. "Why you Boy Who Fucking Lived-!"

Malfoy sent a glare on her and quieted her down. "As much as I hate it, Potty, you're right," he stated coldly, crushing Pansy's heart, "it's time to change girlfriend, don't you think? And it wont be hard, since I am such a gorgeous one, am I not, puppy lover?"

Harry's face fell. And before Ron could make a remark about this, Malfoy already had his head in both hands, cursing as loudly as ever. "Darn it, Potty, what did I ever do?? Why is it every time I say something crude at you this voice would…ARRGGHH!!!!" He went out with his head still in one of his hand, not forgetting to sway his robe gracefully. Crabbe and Goyle followed suite before Pansy.

Everyone in the compartment right that time, except Luna, stared at each other in confusion, but they didn't have the time to think anymore, for the Hogwarts castle was so close already. They all changed into their school robes as the train slowed down.

Ron and Hermione parted away since they were Prefects and had to help with other things. Harry could only smile thinly as he went down from Hogwarts Express and followed Neville, Ginny and Luna to the carriages. He caught the sight of the Thestrals and his face fell a bit. The Thestrals were the proofs of Cedric and Sirius's death.

Harry was such in a trance that when he lifted his face, he gasped as he caught a really unordinary sight.

There, a few feet away from him stood a girl. She looked like an ordinary girl but Harry did not know why; he thought that she was not really that ordinary. She had this shoulder-length unruly raven hair, warm brown eyes and pale white skin, making Harry sure that she was an Asian. She looked only a few years younger from him, and that was weird – Harry felt that he'd never seen her before. She was stroking a Thestral when she noticed Harry looking; she then turned and smiled a calm smile. Then Harry caught was what he thought was the strangest about her – her Hogwarts robe had no house emblem nor house tie and judging from her looks, she was definitely not a first year.

Harry blinked, and she was gone. He stood there gaping for a few while before Ginny called him. The raven-haired boy smiled at her and muttered a 'sorry' before going up to the carriage that would carry him to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was as mighty as usual. The four long tables, the candles and the magic-created sky were still there. Harry looked around for a while before finding peace at this place. He couldn't help but to smile as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Glad to be home, aren't you?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Why, yes of course," Harry stated.

Their attentions were quickly diverted as a group of first years came into the Hall, looking very timid and afraid. Some of them sent a look towards Harry and the Boy Who Lived sighed.

Professor McGonagall went away to fetch the Sorting Hat and placed it in the middle of the front of the Hall. As usual, the Hat began singing before McGonagall called the names of the first years and instruct them to wear the Hat and got sorted.

Harry soon found himself not watching the Sorting Ceremony anymore but looking around the ceilings and the paintings, taking the sight into his mind. He did some occasional applause when he heard a first year getting sorted into Gryffindor and smiled formally at whoever it was. It was before he glanced at the teacher's table, trying to find Hagrid, only to be met with cold gazes from his Potions Teacher, whom the boy ignored. Harry noticed that a new woman was sitting on that table, which meant she must be a new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher. The boy eyed her up and down. She was rather old and ratty looking with gray hair and dull blue eyes. Harry sighed. She looked like the theory type. He hoped that she would be slightly better than Umbridge.

The Sorting Ceremony went for a while and Harry's stomach began to growl. A quick glance to his right would tell that Ron was hungry as well. Everyone was waiting impatiently as Professor McGonagall called the last person, Marianne Zabini (apparently, Blaise Zabini's little sister), who like her bigger brother, got sorted into Slytherin. They went into another round of applause before silence reigned over the Hall.

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore got up, and the students waited for the announcement of the feast, but that was not the words that would come next after the Headmaster's mouth. Instead, the old Wizard coughed and looked all over his students.

"This year, we would get two guests, two transfer students from Quan Long International Magic School who will join the Sixth Years this year, and I would like you to welcome them: Yura Kitagawa and Dong Eun Kim!"

The door of the Great Hall opened abruptly as two figures began to enter. The male was tall, lean, slightly tanned and looked a little too old for being 16. His hair was black, spiked, and his eyes were brown: typical Asian traits.

The other one was a female. Although they both had the same Asian traits, she was almost the opposite of the other student. She had shoulder-length, unruly black hair, warm looking brown eyes, pale white skin, oval face and she looked as if she was only 14, which she probably was. Her features were soft and not sporty like the male.

Harry gagged. The girl was the one he saw just now before he entered his carriage!

The two made their way in front of Professor McGonagall and smiled at her before bowing, then turned to face the whole Hall and bowed again.

"I'm Kim Dong Eun," the male said warmly and smiled. The female smiled with him. "And I am Kitagawa, Yura," she said with somewhat both cold and warm voice. They both bowed. "We would like to make friends with all of you," they both said, Kim's expression friendly and Kitagawa's expression dull, contrary to how their eyes looked. Such an amusing pair.

Professor McGonagall went to give Kim the Hat. He complied and took it onto his head. After a while, the Sorting Hat gave out a smile and shouted.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

All the Gryffindors but Harry cheered, hands applauded above their heads. Ron was standing as well. "Harry, he looked so sporty! So fit of Quidditch! He could make a good player!" he said happily.

As the cheers died down, Kim went to walk and sat on the space next to Harry. He smiled at the whole group. "I'm Kim Dong Eun, you can call me Dong Eun all right. Nice to meet you," he said warmly, offering his hand to Harry, who took it with a little shock. He noted that Dong Eun had some weird accent with him, probably some Asian accent. He scrubbed the thought off as the others went to shake hands with the transfer student.

Professor McGonagall coughed to gain the Hall's attention before giving Kitagawa the Hat. She smiled an expressionless smile, a smile that was not exactly cold but let the person decided for himself what kind of a smile that was, and put the hat onto her head gracefully. The Hat did not take long. He shouted his decision with a scowl.

'Why, you're a muggle-born, but have most of this house's qualities. Interesting' the Hat said, though its face did not say so. It opened its mouth and shouted out loud.

'SLYTHERIN!'

Harry, who thought that girl would be a true Gryffindor, was shocked. It was apparent that he was not the only shocked one. Everyone seemed to be expecting her into Gryffindor house, since the other boy was there as well and all. The Slytherins looked at her with disgrace. A mudblood sorted into Slytherin? This was the first, and it was VERY disgracing to their opinion.

The girl smiled that very smile again before taking the Hat off her head, gracefully giving it back to Professor McGonagall as she took off to the Slytherin's table. Obviously, she was not really welcomed there.

Malfoy was eyeing the Sorting Ceremony with boring looks in his bluish silver eyes. At the mention of the two Asian transfer students, he only yawned, especially when hearing that the male one was sorted into Gryffindor. 'Great. Just another bastard in the making,' thought the blonde when he vaguely heard that there was a mudblood sorted there, into _Slytherin._

Malfoy's head snapped at the mention. A mudblood in Slytherin?? That was absurd! He couldn't help but glared at the girl as she was trying to find a seat.

Kitagawa noticed the look the blonde Ice Prince was giving and smiled a warm looking but awry meaning behind-the-scene smile. Her brown eyes spoke of volumes as she sent something that made Malfoy shiver in coldness. He did not know what, but this witch was strong, and definitely a Slytherin, mudblood or not.

What he did next shocked the whole Great Hall.

Malfoy stood up before sneering at Kitagawa Yura. Harry was expecting him to give a crude remark about no mudbloods were allowed in Slytherin when the blond raised his hand and offered it to the girl.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

The whole people in Great Hall gasped.

Kitagawa Yura could only raised her eyebrow in such an elegant way before taking Malfoy's hand into her hand. "Kitagawa Yura," she said, her voice cold and graceful.

Malfoy smirked again when they shook their hands. As they released their hands, the blonde Ice Prince shoved Pansy off his side and pointed the seat to the girl. "If you're please, Kitagawa,"

More of the Great Hall gasped. Even Snape was eyeing his godson with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you," she gave a smile again, "and why, Yura is fine, Malfoy," she said as she sat gracefully next to him and smiled.

Just so suddenly, Malfoy felt like he had heard this voice somewhere. The blond shook his thought before he went to talk to her again. "Well, then Yura, Draco is fine."

Harry's head was spinning. For one, he caught a fleeting memory of having heard the voice once, but did not know where. For two, he was rather shocked. He did not know Malfoy could be like that to a stranger, a 'mudblood' nonetheless! But the blond seemed to pay no heed, and seemed perfectly sure of what he was doing. Harry sighed, feeling grateful as Dumbledore announce the feast. He gobbled the food down before the feast was finished. The Headmaster gave out the same speech about curfew and not disobeying school rules before sending the students off.

The Boy Who Lived sighed again as Hermione and Ron gave him the look that said that 'we'll tell Dumbledore tonight'. He waited outside the Great Hall before Ron and Hermione went back from their duties and the three of them made their ways to the Headmaster's office.

Harry led the two of his friends into by now a very familiar corridor leading to the Dumbledore's office. The three found themselves reaching the huge Gargoyle in no time.

The raven-haired boy turned to his friends and said in a matter of fact tone, "We don't know the password and we have to try one by one."

Hermione and Ron furrowed their eyebrows. "Any clue of what it could be?"

"Any muggle and wizarding candies," Harry muttered before making his first try, "Lemon Drop!"

Nothing. The Gargoyle didn't budge.

Harry scowled before making the next try, "Chocolate Frog!"

Still nothing.

Soon enough, Hermione and Ron joined and there were lots of name of food being called around that corridor.

"Pumpkin Juice! Jelly Slugs! Fizzing Whizzbees! Ice Mice!!" By now Harry was frustrated. His thought suddenly went on how frustrating Snape and Malfoy could be before he imagined what taste would the blond like, "Vanilla Milkshake!!"

Surprisingly, the Gargoyle moved away and let the three of them onto the moving staircases. Harry stared at the stair blankly. "Vanilla Milkshake?"

Hermione looked at him. "I don't know how you came into it in all sudden after all the wizarding sweets you muttered, but lucky guess," she said, pushing Ron and Harry to the staircase with Ron looking at Hermione and Harry blankly, asking what the hell Vanilla Milkshake was. The raven-haired boy and the brunet looked at each other before chuckling.

Soon enough, they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a glance of unease before knocking the door.

It was a while before a reply came from inside. "Come in."

Harry, Ron and Hermione opened the door and entered the room, Hermione and Ron gaping at the things that were there. Harry looked around too and found out that there were much lesser things than before. He recalled the memory where he destroyed many of Dumbledore's possessions out of rage and blushed in embarrassment.

The old Wizard himself was sitting behind his table, looking over some documents. He quickly put them down as the trio approached. "Well, Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, what can I help you?" he asked, smiling calmly as he pointed to a bowl of lemon drop, which Harry, Ron and Hermione refused politely.

Harry had always thought that the calm face was calming before last year. Now he thought of it as dreading. He strained the urge to leap and break that calm look off the Headmaster's face.

"Well, Professor, we'd like to inform you that we've been having strange things happening during summer," said Hermione calmly as she saw that there was no way Harry was going to speak first.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly before he eyed the trio in front of him, "Oh?"

Hermione glanced at Harry's stern face again and sighed before continuing her explanation. "Well, we, we…conjured wandless magic…"

The Headmaster gave a raise of eyebrow, urging for the girl to explain more. She looked at Ron's eyes and nodded. "It was like…whenever I feel uncomfortable, there will be this huge water flowing, and in Ron's case, he would set things on fire accidentally when he's not feeling comfortable," the brunet gave a look at Harry, "And Harry here had the weirdest development. He can conjure spells and transfigurations wandless and can…conjure bright light…"

Unknown to the Gryffindor trio, Albus Dumbledore made a quiet smile before it vanished quickly. The moment became silence. Hermione eyed the old Wizard worriedly. "Professor, does it have something to do with Elemental Magic?"

The Headmaster stood up and eyed Hermione's eyes. "I am truly sorry, Ms Hermione Granger, that I know nothing about this. However," he trailed his eyes to Ron and Harry's. The raven-haired boy gave Dumbledore an offended look. The man sighed. "It is better not to use it for a while. I will be researching about it; I will tell you whenever I find the truth. In the meantime, it can be best practising the magic quietly. We might be able to use it later."

The three nodded and Harry's feet were itching to just so leaving the office. However, before he managed to open the door and went out, Dumbledore called him and stopped him, forcing the boy to turned at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes made a sad twinkle as he spoke to his protégé.

"It's best to try to be civil to Draco Malfoy, Harry, for he may be useful later on."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to ask the old Wizard about it, but his urge to leave the office was bigger, and so he only nod without any argument and raced back to Gryffindor tower with his friends.

End Chapter 2

Written 2nd May 2004 11.20am

A/N: You could probably have guessed who the two new transfer students really are, and I am sorry for not starting the Draco/Harry relationship just yet. I want to introduce the background first, and I want to take things slow. Being strangled by the readers I'm sorry, but hatred cannot change just like that! Harry'd been thinking of Draco a little bit, and the blond would be thinking of Harry also, I promise!

Review Please!

kuroneko89


End file.
